1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to amplifiers, and more specifically, to amplifiers with feedback.
2. Related Art
Amplifiers have a large varieties of usages including being part of a larger amplifier. For example, a power transistor commonly is controlled by an amplifier which desirably takes into the temperature of operation. The quality with which temperature or operation is taken into account is dependent upon how well this temperature is sensed. One element that varies with temperature is the forward bias voltage of PN junction. The variation in voltage is small so the amplifier which senses the change in voltage is important in the determination of the temperature and thus to how the power transistor is controlled.
Accordingly, there is a need for continuing improvement for amplifiers to sense small changes in voltage and one particular application is in temperature sensing for use in controlling a power transistor.